Music of Clarity (first chapter only)
by Quietly-Insane12
Summary: Erin is Winry's sister. 6 years after the failed transmutation, she is sent on a mission to find disappearing Alchemists. Along the way, she is captured by the Homunculi and forced to work for them. Her only hope is to sacrifice herself to help Ed and Al. But what if they refuse? And why is Envy so nice to her all the sudden? Envy/OC


Heya guys! I've decided to post a short section on this, so you can watch for whenever I post it. I'll notify this, of course, so you know when. **It strictly follows the manga, but might have moments from the anime. (Brotherhood)**

**Chapter 1: 6 years ago**

"Erin! Don't come in here, your birthday present is in here!" my older sister, Winry, scolded.

I stopped, ducking from her book on automail that she threw at me. "Sorry sis. I'm hiding from Al. We're playing hide-and-seek. If he comes in here, don't tell him I'm here, kay?"

Winry sighed as I ducked behind her desk.  
"Fine."

I giggled, then quieted as a knock sounded on the door. "Winry?" Al called.

"Come in!" Winry called.

"Is Erin in here?" Al asked. I stared at his feet, willing him not to look down.

"No." Winry lied.

"Hmm. If you see her, tell her the game's done. Ed found something important."

"What? What did he find?" I ask, crawling out from under the desk.  
"Hey! You were here the whole time!" Al protested.

I giggled, then ran out, tugging on his arm. "What did he find?" I repeated.

Al led me out to the barn. "A way to bring Mom back. Ed thinks he's found it!"  
My breath caught. This was it.

"Yay! This is awesome!" I cheered, running with him into the big room.

The barn floor had been cleared, papers and books on Alchemy pushed aside.

"I've figured out the human transmutation formula." Ed declared, pushing a big piece of paper in front of me.

I nodded, tracing it with my finger. "It looks complete!"

We exchanged excited looks.

"Al, grab the chalk! Let's get started!"

* * *

"NO!" Ed screamed.

Everything blurred as pain hit my lower half. I looked down, to find my legs gone from the knees down. It hurt too much to move.

"No! Bring my brother back, please!"_No, Al's gone? No, he can't be!_ "Please! I'll give anything! He's the only brother I've got!" Ed traced a blood rune in the piece of armor.

I passed out from pain and shock, oblivious to the rest of what happened.

_I stumbled into a big, white room._

_A figure sat in front of me._

_"Who are you?" I stuttered. "Where am I?"_

_"I'm the Truth. I'm you." The figure grinned._

_I flinched. Then screamed as black hands grabbed me, pulling me through the doors._

_Information. So much information. "AAAH! MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE!"_

_All my memories flashed in front of me, so many they blurred. On any other occasion, it would've been really cool. Now it just hurt. My leg suddenly broke free._

_"AH!" I screamed again as my other vanished. The rest of my body disintegrated._

_Suddenly, I was pushed out. "How was it?" The voice sneered._

_"I...what... AGH!" My legs vanished._

_"See you next time, squirt."_

When I woke up, I was in my bedroom. Winry sat next to me, tears streaking her face.

"Erin, what did you do?" She burst into tears.

I blinked, grimacing at the pain from sitting up.

"Winry? Wh-is Al okay?!" I threw off the covers, almost passing out from the sudden movement that jarred my injuries.

"D-don't move. Al's fine." Winry stuttered out an order.  
"Ed?"  
"His arm and leg are gone."

"No..." I breathed, the room spinning.

I flopped back on the bed. A knock sounded.  
"Come in." Winry brushed away her tears.

A figure in armor walked in. I stared.

"Al...?"  
"Hey Erin." His voice sounded funny. Slightly echo-y.

"I am so sorry." I burst into tears.

Al started. "Why? What did you do?" He walked to the edge of the bed.

"I-I approved of the f-formula. It wasn't complete." My voice broke and I started crying harder.

Al sighed, his hand gently coming up to touch my cheek. "Neither of us blame you." I leaned to his touch, cracking open my eyes to stare up at him.

"Really?"  
"Yeah, really." If armor could smile, Al would be.

I smiled, sitting up.  
"Can I go see Ed?" I asked.  
"Yeah. Here's your wheelchair." Winry pushed it over, and Al lifted me off the bed and onto the chair.

Winry wheeled me to the room across the hall. My breath whooshed out. Ed shot me a slow, sad smile.

"Hey Erin."  
"I'm sorry." I whispered, pressing my hands to my eyes, trying to stop the tears.

"Don't cry. It was my fault, anyway." Ed stared out the window.  
I said nothing. It hurt too much to argue.


End file.
